Hard disk drives are used in almost all computer system operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of hard disk drive to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the hard disk drive is a device which may or may not be removable, but without which the computing system will generally not operate.
The basic hard disk drive model was established approximately 50 years ago and resembles a phonograph. That is, the hard drive model includes a storage disk or hard disk that spins at a substantially constant rotational speed. An actuator arm or slider is utilized to reach out over the disk. The arm has a head-gimbal-assembly (HGA) composed of a suspension, flexure and a slider carrying the read/write components.
In operation, the hard disk is rotated at a set speed via a spindle motor assembly having a central drive hub. Additionally, there are tracks evenly spaced at known intervals across the disk. When a request for a read of a specific portion or track is received, the actuator and servo-system of the hard drive aligns the head, via the arm, over the specific track location and the head reads the information from the disk. In the same manner, when a request for a write of a specific portion or track is received, the hard disk aligns the head, via the arm, over the specific track location and the head writes the information to the disk.
Over the years, the disk and the head have undergone great reductions in their size. Much of the refinement has been driven by consumer demand for smaller and more portable hard drives such as those used in personal digital assistants (PDAs), MP3 players, and the like. For example, the original hard disk drive had a disk diameter of 24 inches. Modern hard disk drives are much smaller and include disk diameters of less than 2.5 inches (micro drives are significantly smaller than that). Advances in magnetic recording are also primary reasons for the reduction in size.
As the data storage industry constantly strives to improve data storage density, it is becoming increasingly important to reduce the clearance of slider assembly over the surface of the magnetic disk. However, as the slider-to-disk spacing becomes smaller than 10 nanometers (10 nm), the electrostatic and intermolecular forces between the slider and disk become increasingly significant. Therefore, a need exists for determining localized contact potential voltages and localized clearance data between a slider body and a hard disk of a hard disk drive.
However, the small drives have small components with very narrow tolerances. Disk drive sliders are designed to fly in very close proximity to the disk surface. For instance, in some systems slider may be designed to fly only three to five nanometers above the disk surface. In a system with such close tolerances, components can be subject to van der Waals, Meniscus, electrostatic, spindle motor charge up, and contact potential forces. These forces are due to a variety of causes, such as: the molecular attraction of components in very close proximity; adhesive friction caused by contact between the slider and the lubricant on the disk; the build up of electrical potential between the disk and the slider caused by the rotating disk surface (tribo-charging); the build up of electrical potential in motor bearings (tribo-charging); potential difference that exists between two different metals (different Fermi levels of slider and disk material); and impacts between the slider and disk surface. These forces alone, and in combination, create bouncing vibrations in the slider that can cause media damage and can also cause data loss during read and write operations.